


Straight On 'Til Morning

by a_lanart



Series: Mystery Verse [34]
Category: Doctor Who, Highlander: The Series, Torchwood
Genre: Community: consci_fan_mo, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lanart/pseuds/a_lanart





	Straight On 'Til Morning

**Title**: Straight on 'Til Morning  
**Author**: A Lanart  
**Character(s)/pairings**: Methos/Jack  
**Fandom:** Highlander/Torchwood (with a touch of Doctor Who)  
**Rating**: G  
**Spoilers/Warnings**: None. Oh I supposed there's a spoiler for the Ninth Doctor ep The End of the World and you might even call it fluffy around the edges.  
**Disclaimer**: Anything you might recognise doesn't belong to me.   
Title nicked from Peter Pan

~*~

Straight on Til Morning

*

The earth turns, a tiny part in the dance of the universe but one that has proved so significant time and time again through the ages. Great thinkers, movers and shakers, daring explorers; so many who would not have existed but for one insignificant blue-green planet on the outer edges of a not particularly significant galaxy. However all things must come to an end and the earth dies as it was born, in fire.

There are people watching of course; it's high entertainment to see a planet die a natural death for those who have the right contacts and know where to be seen. Two of those who watch don't class it as entertainment; they are saying goodbye. Goodbye to friends and lovers and family, to those they have had no choice but to leave behind as they go on, and on, and on. In the end, the 'entertainment' fails and only the two saying goodbye witness the final moments of the earth.

*

"We should go," Jack murmured into Methos' hair; there was some grey in his own now but the body in his arms was just as lithe and beautiful as it had been when they first met.

"I suppose." Jack obligingly dropped a kiss onto Methos' lips as he tipped his head back onto Jack's shoulder.

Methos was glad they were here at the end of the earth. It was something he never thought he'd see, something he never thought he'd want to see but it seemed fitting in the end, just him and Jack and all their memories. And now, with the earth gone to her fiery death? Time to move on. There were other worlds, other galaxies to explore and call home. It would be wearying if he was alone, but he wasn't and never would be. He turned in Jack's arms and deepened the kiss, before breaking away with a smile.

"Second to the right and then straight on 'til morning?" Jack asked. Methos chuckled.

"It's as good a direction as any."

They left the remnants of the earth burning behind them as they moved on, together.


End file.
